


The Best Treat

by TSPrincxietyTrash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Human AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, halloween fic, puns, this is cute as fuck, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPrincxietyTrash/pseuds/TSPrincxietyTrash
Summary: “Are you trying to kill me?!” he almost whined.  Patton hummed lightly then pulled the sugary treat out of his mouth again, licking his lips a little.“Is it working?” he asked, a hint of mischief in his eyes as he resumed licking all around the lollypop, turning his tongue bright red in the process.  Deciding he had most certainly had enough of this teasing, Logan quickly stepped up to the counter where Patton was perched, slotting himself between his legs and taking the lollypop from Patton’s mouth, setting it down on a nearby dish.  “I was enjoying that,” Patton commented vaguely as he wrapped his legs around Logan’s waist.  Logan felt his lip twitch.“I’m sure I can make it up to you,” he went for his most seductive tone, the one he knew Patton enjoyed from past experience, and indeed Patton shivered a little as he spoke.“And how are you going to do that?” Patton asked brightly, sliding his arms around Logan’s neck now in an attempt to get closer.“I’ll think of something,” he murmured, allowing his hands to settle on Patton’s slim hips.





	The Best Treat

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT is UP everybody??? 
> 
> It's that spoopy time of year again so have some fun Hallowe'en smut with our favourite Glasses Gays(TM)

“Here you go, Kiddos!  Don’t eat it all at once!” Patton’s voice was bright and cheery and he was smiling so beautifully as he held out the large bowl of candy for the group of Trick-or-Treaters to rifle through.  Really this was entirely Patton’s fault, Logan decided, as he watched him straighten up after talking to a particularly tiny child dressed as a dinosaur.  He looked _exquisite_. 

Two days earlier Logan had been sitting at the kitchen counter, eating breakfast and minding his own business, when his husband of eight months had practically bounded into the room and announced that he had an idea.  Of course Logan’s initial reaction was fear, Patton with an idea was almost always dangerous in one way or another and this time was no different.  Patton’s idea was simple, he wanted them both to dress as pilots ( _Co-Pilots, Logan!!_ ) for Hallowe’en this year for the children who would inevitably come to their door in search of candy and other sweet treats.  Logan had agreed happily and left Patton to make the arrangements.  He could see no harm in it and, despite what many people thought, he actually enjoyed engaging in dress-up from time to time, especially with Patton. 

And now here he was, on Hallowe’en night, being tortured, though what for he couldn’t say, because Patton just looked so. Damn. Tempting. In his uniform.  He had started off the evening looking entirely pristine in the crisp white shirt with a navy blue striped tie, a trim navy blazer to match and _sinfully_ tight slacks that showed off his little legs and ass perfectly.  And then as the evening wore on he had shed the blazer and the tie to undo the top few buttons, revealing smooth, milky skin and delicate clavicles.  He had also rolled the sleeves of the no longer crisp shirt up to his elbows, giving him freedom to move so gracefully.

Logan was aware that he indeed also looked good (his costume was exactly the same as Patton’s, only in his size and he had kept all of his in place) and so far he had managed to exercise an impressive amount of self-control.  But it was slipping fast, and Patton’s movements were almost definitely becoming more sultry, more teasing as he slunk around the house doing various household chores that required him either to bend over when Logan just happened to be standing behind him, or to stretch up onto his tip-toes in an attempt to reach something high on a shelf, revealing much of his slender form in the process. 

It was the lollypop that finally did it. 

Logan had just switched off all of the hallway lights and taken down the decorations on their door to indicate that they were now out of candy and no longer receiving guests when he re-entered the kitchen to see Patton sitting on the counter top, swinging his legs a little as he carefully unwrapped a small, bright red candy lollypop.  Noticing his arrival Patton glanced up and then smiled ever so sweetly before sticking out his tongue and swirling it _painfully_ slowly around the candy and then, maintaining eye-contact the entire time, taking it into his mouth and sucking.  Logan felt his knees weaken.

“Are you trying to kill me?!” he almost whined.  Patton hummed lightly then pulled the sugary treat out of his mouth again, licking his lips a little.

“Is it working?” he asked, a hint of mischief in his eyes as he resumed licking all around the lollypop, turning his tongue bright red in the process.  Deciding he had most certainly had enough of this teasing, Logan quickly stepped up to the counter where Patton was perched, slotting himself between his legs and taking the lollypop from Patton’s mouth, setting it down on a nearby dish.  “I was enjoying that,” Patton commented vaguely as he wrapped his legs around Logan’s waist.  Logan felt his lip twitch.

“I’m sure I can make it up to you,” he went for his most seductive tone, the one he knew Patton enjoyed from past experience, and indeed Patton shivered a little as he spoke.

“And how are you going to do that?” Patton asked brightly, sliding his arms around Logan’s neck now in an attempt to get closer.

“I’ll think of something,” he murmured, allowing his hands to settle on Patton’s slim hips.

“Hmm, you better,” Patton was close enough now that Logan could see individual eyelashes, could almost count the freckles scattered across his nose.  And then they were kissing.  Logan wasn’t sure which of them had initiated it, but he hardly cared.  Everything in his mind narrowed down to Patton.  Patton’s lips against his, Patton’s legs wrapped tightly around him, Patton’s hand in his hair.  He tightened his grip on Patton’s hips and pulled him ever closer, swiping his tongue across the seam of his lips as he did so, silently asking permission.  Patton opened his mouth almost instantly, humming happily as Logan slipped his tongue inside, breathing deeply through his nose as they tasted one another, the sweetness of Patton’s candy permeating the kiss.  Logan allowed his hands to slip down to Patton’s ass to knead and squeeze.  Patton wiggled a little, causing their erections to rub together through their pants.  Logan moaned into their kiss before pulling back to look into Patton’s eyes, hazy with want.

“Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?” he asked quietly, moving to press kisses down Patton’s jaw as he did so. 

“Mmmm, aye aye, Captain!” Patton giggled at his own joke as Logan groaned.  Patton was beaming at him now, a pleasant flush colouring his cheeks and Logan couldn’t help but smile back as he shifted his hands further down to grip underneath Patton’s thighs, making sure he had a secure hold, before lifting Patton and carrying him down the hall to their bedroom.  “Oooh, we have lift off!” Patton cried as Logan deposited him on the bed.  He huffed a little in frustration.

“Dear god, Patton, _rockets_ lift off, planes _take_ off,” Patton only laughed harder as Logan shed his blazer and loosened his tie, shifting onto the bed to hover over Patton, who grinned up at him, sticking his tongue out a little as he did so.  

“Whatever you say Captain,” Patton practically purred as trailed his hand up Logan’s thigh, coming to settle on his crotch.  “Do I have permission to enter the cockpit?” Patton’s voice was still sultry and teasing.  Logan groaned again, feeling utterly exasperated.

“Patton, I’m begging you, please desist.  The area of a plane reserved for pilots on a commercial jet, such as the ones our costumes suggest, is referred to as the Flight Deck, not the Cockpit,” Patton blinked up at him for a moment before grinning once more.

“Gee, teach, you really _schooled_ me!” he giggled unabashedly while Logan sighed, resigning himself to his fate. 

“Why was it you, of all people, I fell in love with?” he lamented, leaning down to trail his lips lightly along Patton’s soft, lithe neck. 

“I guess I just got lucky,” Patton mumbled sincerely, his voice quiet and unassuming.  Logan immediately stopped kissing him and pulled back to look into that delightfully lovely face. 

“Luck had nothing to do with it, you had me at hello,” he murmured against Patton’s lips.  Patton blinked up at him, long lashes fluttering over big brown eyes, a beautiful blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Em, actually, the first word I said to you was Howdy,” Logan groaned louder than he had all evening at that one while Patton laughed loud and uninhibited. 

“What frustrates me the most is that that statement is accurate,” he muttered to himself when suddenly his breath caught in his throat as he felt Patton start to lightly palm him through his slacks.  He felt a shiver run up his spine as he pressed a little harder into the sensation, staring down at Patton beneath him who was watching his face with interest, apparently enjoying the effect he was having.  He leaned down once more, connecting their lips again a little softer and slower than before, just enjoying the taste of him. 

Soon enough Patton was deepening the kiss again, pulling Logan’s hips down to grind against them and causing them both to moan.  Logan pulled back from Patton’s mouth to being attacking his neck with bites and kisses, very much appreciating how it made Patton squirm with pleasure beneath him. 

“Mmm, how do you want me?” Patton murmured after Logan had been sucking on one particular spot low on his neck long enough to leave a dark purple mark.  Logan reconnected their lips, pulling his fingers through soft, unruly curls as he did so, swallowing Patton’s surprised breath.  He nipped Patton’s lower lip once before pulling back, pressing another chaste kiss to his chapped lips.

“Do you feel like riding me?” he asked, his voice a little husky and low.  Patton’s cheeks tinted red but he nodded enthusiastically and then he was pushing Logan’s shoulder, switching their positions.  Patton smiled down at him as he cupped the side of his face, gazing up into those lovely brown eyes before trailing his hands down lightly over Patton’s neck, watching him shiver at the sensation, and then beginning to undo his shirt.  When the shirt was finally open he softly traced his fingertips down Patton’s chest, over his stomach and then back up, gently brushing over his nipples before pushing the material off his slender shoulders and down his arms, throwing it aside and then smoothing his hands down Patton’s sides, watching him shiver a little.

“You are stunning,” he almost whispered.  Patton smiled, small and a little shy and it was so beautiful Logan couldn’t help but pull him down for another kiss. 

Before long they had shed their remaining clothes, stopping to kiss at almost every juncture.  As Patton continued to kiss him, he trailed one hand down Logan’s chest, wrapping it around his cock and starting to pump slowly.  Logan rolled his hips, seeking out more friction and bringing his hands down to Patton’s ass, squeezing and kneading hard, swallowing Patton’s moans.  And then Patton was pulling back, grinning down at Logan as he removed his hand.  He whined a little at the loss of contact and then felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. 

“I think you should start to _prepare me for boarding,_ Captain,” Patton purred in his sultry voice and Logan groaned once again.

“I thought we were done with those!” he pouted as Patton giggled happily, reaching for the nightstand to grab the lube. 

“Sorry, Lo, I just can’t resist!” he handed Logan the bottle and then they were kissing again as he fumbled with the cap, finally managing to get it open and pour a liberal amount on his fingers.  He took a moment to warm it, still kissing Patton languidly and then he began to circle Patton’s entrance with one finger, gently teasing and pushing at the rim now and then.  Patton wiggled in his lap, trying to push back causing Logan to huff a laugh before pushing in, enjoying the little noises Patton was making and pressing against his walls to stretch him quickly.  He had been hard for quite a while now and he was becoming desperate to really do something about it soon. 

Patton was rolling his hips back on Logan’s finger now, whining a little as he did so.  “It feels so good, Lo, another! Please!” Logan bit his lip to hold back a moan as he pulled his finger almost all the way out and then began pushing two in, watching as Patton’s face and chest flushed pink, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure.  Patton was so beautiful being penetrated like this Logan often found himself just getting completely lost in him, unable to stop admiring his grace and beauty.  He scissored his fingers hard, smiling at the lovely noise Patton made in response. He felt his cock twitch as a bead of precome leaked onto his stomach.

“Shit, Pat, are you nearly ready?” he groaned, pushing against Patton’s prostate as he spoke.

“Ahh, depends how, ngh, tight you want me,” Patton whined as Logan massaged his prostate firmly, groaning at Patton’s words.

“Fuck, can you take it now?” he asked, breathing hard.  Patton’s eyes flashed with determination.

“Watch me,” he replied.

“What?” Logan slowed his movements as he looked up at his lover.  Patton leaned closer, smirking despite his dishevelled appearance.

“I said-” he reached for Logan’s wrist, pulling his fingers out for him, “- _watch me_ ,” Logan blinked as Patton turned to face the other way, positioning himself over Logan’s cock, holding it steady as he manoeuvred himself into the position he wanted.  Still gripping the base of Logan’s cock with one hand, he used the other for leverage to lift his hips. 

“Patton…” Logan murmured, unsure of what he actually wanted to say.  Patton looked over his shoulder, tossing Logan a wink before he began to sink down onto his cock, arching his back beautifully as he did so.  Logan was unable to hold back the moan that escaped him at the visual.  Patton looked so incredibly hot, the hair at the back of his neck damp with seat, his smooth pale back arched so nicely, the smattering of freckles over his shoulders all the more visible because of the position.  “Patton,” Logan panted again, his thighs almost shaking with the effort of holding still. “Are you alright?” he asked softly, slightly concerned that in his determination Patton may have inadvertently hurt himself.

“Oh god, feels so good, Lo, you feel so good.  I’m gonna move, okay?” Logan sighed in relief as Patton gripped his calves tightly, his fingernails biting into the skin, and began to lift himself ever so slowly, only to drop back down, moaning loudly at the sensation.  Logan groaned as Patton started a slow and steady rhythm, the sensation long and dragging, causing him to feel almost dizzy with pleasure and arousal.  He reached out to run his hands over Patton’s back, feeling soft smooth skin, then he moved down to grip Patton’s hips, helping his movements as he began to pick up speed. 

“Fuck you look so good,” Patton whined as Logan spoke, moving faster still and Logan could feel his orgasm building quickly, all of the tension in his body coiling into a spring that was tightening and tightening pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Are you close?” Patton huffed, gripping his calves hard enough to leave marks. 

“Yesss,” Logan hissed as the heat started to pool low in his belly.  Patton whined and abruptly pulled off of Logan’s cock. Holding himself just above it and gripping the base to begin teasing his own hole with the head of Logan’s cock.  “FUCK!” Logan shouted, feeling his orgasm hit him like a freight train as he watched.  Patton sank back over his cock, riding him hard now, evidently chasing his own release. Logan wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist, pulling him down to lie flat on top of Logan’s chest.  “That was so hot, Pat, let me take care of you,” he murmured against Patton’s ear, then he shifted a little for leverage and began pounding into him, holding him tight around his waist with one hand and stroking his cock with the other.

“Shit, Lo, don’t stop!” Patton whined, writhing helplessly in Logan’s arms until he was coming too, panting and moaning in pleasure. 

For a moment neither of them moved, both breathing heavily and coming down from their highs. 

“Oh my god,” Logan breathed, “Holy shit that was incredible,” Patton hummed in agreement, becoming totally relaxed and heavy on top of Logan.  Gently, he rolled them onto their sides and began to pull out, rubbing his hand up and down Patton’s waist in comfort.  Patton huffed a little as he did so.

“Mm tickles,” he complained sleepily.  Logan chuckled softly, rolling onto his back and then pushing himself up.  He wondered to the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and wetting it, almost humming to himself.  “Loooogan, where are you?” he heard Patton whine from the bedroom.  He laughed at that, feeling love and affection swell in his chest as he returned and started cleaning Patton, pressing little kisses to his cheeks and nose to make him giggle.  “Thanks, Lo,” Patton murmured as Logan set the cloth aside.  He smiled as he took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table, doing the same for Patton a moment later.  He then climbed into the bed, pulling the comforter up over both of them.  Patton hummed happily and snuggled up to him, kissing his cheek softly. 

“Love you, Pat,” Logan murmured, allowing his eyes to drift shut and pressing a kiss to Patton’s hair.

“I love you too, sweet dreams,” Patton whispered back.  Logan wrapped his arms around Patton and pulled him close, burying his head in that soft hair and breathing him in.  Slowly he allowed sleep to overcome him, falling into unconsciousness entirely happy and entirely in love.


End file.
